


Who we are in the shadows [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aural Voyeurism, Auror Harry Potter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Biting, Bonding, Brief Claustrophobia, Case Fic, Claiming, Comeplay, Creature Fic, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Edging, Emotional Growth, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, H/D Erised 2019, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Lies, Loyalty, Loyalty Bond, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Murder, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Death, Past minor character death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Possessive Behavior, References to Auror Brutality, Rough Sex, Scenting, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, Werewolf Harry, Werewolves, child trafficking, internalized prejudice, prejudice against werewolves, sex without lube, wanking, werewolf attack, werewolf instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: What happens when you’re forced to become the very thing you despise?Ex-Auror Harry Potter, tossed out of the Ministry for something he had no control over, has been looking for a way back to his former life. When he comes across Draco Malfoy in the criminal underbelly of Wizarding London and in need of protection, Harry figures bringing him in to face the Ministry's justice is his ticket back to everything he's lost.But nothing is exactly as it seems. Not even Harry himself. And as he gets drawn further and further into Malfoy's world of honour and deception he finds himself questioning everything he thought he knew—about his childhood nemesis, the Ministry job he misses so much, and most of all, about himself.What happens when you’re forced to see that you were wrong?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 43





	Who we are in the shadows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who we are in the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758962) by [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid). 



> Happy New Year! Let's hope 2021 is better and the world stops being on fire.

Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/649ol6pw3l7th0x/Who+we+are+in+the+shadows.m4b/file) (598.46 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/eehkg3rp1vpgkp0/Who+we+are+in+the+shadows.mp3/file) (388.39 MBs)

Running time [07:04:13]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
